fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Manawa/Season 1/Cobalt
Travis brings some coffee for Madison sitting at the dining table, she looks as if she's been up all night. He's about to go out and talk to Moyers. Chris walks in, hostile about Travis making plans with Madison about trying to get his mother back without involving him. He tells Madison to not interrupt him when he's talking to his father about "family matters". Travis briskly walks Chris away from Maddy and it's immediately obvious how upset and near to tears Chris is. Travis tells him to be strong, and to apologise to Madison. Chris goes out instead. Travis goes to Moyers' asking about the two members of his household, and nine others, that were taken the evening before. Moyers talks about them being a risk to the local populace and needing to be quarantined until Dr Exner says otherwise, and that Travis can't talk to the Dr. When Travis presses the point, Moyers talks about his young soldiers, saying that he has to keep them busy and challenged. Travis isn't going to be distracted, wants to know if Moyers can help him get his people back or not. Moyers starts to walk away and Travis talks about Moyers having more than him to worry about if the ones that were taken don't come back soon. Moyers asks if that's a threat, and Travis doesn't back down. Moyers suddenly changes tack and says - "Let's go and see the Doc". Sgt Castro suggests using another squad because his have been up 50 - hours but Moyers gets aggressive and insists. Travis gets in the back of a Humvee with Richards, Castro, Moyers and Cole. Driving across town. Moyers is standing up and looking out at the town through the hatch as they go. Cpl Cole is chatting with Travis, he now has a bruise on his left cheekbone that he says is nothing - due to "a momentary lapse of patriotism" woman that needs to be Put Down.]]Moyers stops them and says he's found one. They all get out and a sniper rifle is set-up, a well rehearsed routine with points to be won for the difficulty of the shot etc. Moyers looks through his binoculars and says "She's a ripe one". Moyers cocks the rifle and tell Travis to shoot the Infected woman, accuses him of not wanting to get his hands dirty when Travis hesitates. Travis sets up to take the shot but can't do it when he sees the Infected woman, still in her work uniform and with a name tag reading "Kimberly". Moyers says "that's what I thought" and puts the unfortunate woman down with a single shot. The soldiers with Travis get a radio message about a squad pinned down in the library and divert off to help them. Over the radio they can hear the chaos and panic. They arrive at the West View Library and, as they get out, Castro tells Travis to stay in the truck, "no matter what". Travis sits very still, very wide eyed as the soldiers go into the building. The radio messages are panicked and chaotic: "there's too many", "behind you, behind you". Infected men and women are shot and thrown out of windows. The squad, minus Moyers, run out of the building followed by a line of Infected men. One of the soldiers throws a grenade and they get back in the Humvee, Travis asks where Moyers is and Richards answers that "He ain't coming." With Moyers gone Sgt. Castro is now heading home to San Diego and his family. He says he'll drop Travis back within a few blocks of home and then he's on his own. Walking home, Travis finds Ofelia sitting on the front lawn, she doesn't respond to him at first. He goes into the Clark home and asks Maddie "Did you know what he was going to do?" but she doesn't answer. Travis bursts in to the basement of the Tran to find Adams tied to the chair having been tortured and Daniel there with his razors. He demands to know what is happening. Madison gets Adams to tell Travis about Cobalt. Adams reveals to Travis, as he has already to Maddy and Daniel, that Cobalt is the evacuation of military personnel from the LA basin, and the "humane termination" of everyone else. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles